


January First

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Edward is a little shit, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: “Look at that stupid ass Christmas tree, sitting there and shit!” he said, giving the tree’s low hanging branches a kick. “I don’t know why we had to fucking cut it down and drag it indoors, just to drag it back outside again!





	

With a frown on his face and his gloved hands on his hips, Edward Elric stood in front of a Christmas tree that was bare of ornament, and silently, he sized up the once magnificent pine that was now taking up valuable space in his living room.

Ed let out a grunt of annoyance before speaking.

“Look at that stupid ass Christmas tree, sitting there and shit!” he said, giving the tree’s low hanging branches a kick. “I don’t know why we had to fucking cut it down and drag it indoors, just to drag it back outside again! That’s just counterproductivity at its finest if I say so myself!”

It was then that a certain raven haired colonel appeared from the other side of the tree, making his way around as he took off the last string of electric twinkle lights.

“Fullmetal, really…” Roy groaned tiredly, “where’s your holiday spirit?”

 _“Well where’s my mom!?”_ Ed retorted, “Yeah, I bet that shut you up- my holiday spirit _died_ the second you walked through the door, asshole!”

“Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…” Roy muttered, stopping as he tried to untangle the string.

“Oh yeah, I had one hell of a nightmare! I had a dream where you most likely gave me roofies, gave me anal, and then later on, you said that you were looking for a committed long-term relationship! And for some fucked up reason… I actually agreed! The subconscious can conjure up some pretty fucked up shit, can’t it?!”

“We’re married, Fullmetal,” Roy deadpanned.

“AND SO THE SAGA CONTINUES! Anyway, it’s January fucking first, and I say that we get this tree outta the house without ruining the floors!” Ed stated, plopping himself down on a nearby couch.

The Fullmetal Alchemist then absentmindedly picked a stray Christmas ornament off of the coffee table, and began to toss it up and down in his flesh hand as he crossed one leg over the other.

“Yeah, come on, Big Boy!” he sang from the couch. “You lift that evergreen up! Lift with the legs and not with the back- use what Truth gave you and decided to let you keep!”

He turned his attention back to the ornament he had in his hand. “You know what the Pope and Christmas trees have in common? Their balls are just for decoration.”

“I remember lying in bed as a kid, waiting for Santa to come…” Roy said, lugging the tree through the doorway, leaving pine needles in his wake. “…And then there was that awkward silence as he got dressed and left!”

Edward set the ornament down and quietly chuckled to himself as Roy went out the front door and dragged the tree into the snow covered yard of the home they shared. The laughter died down however, and an almost somber expression took its place. Ed barely even noticed as the door closed again and Roy walked back into the living room, needles crunching beneath his boots as he went.

When Roy saw his husband sitting there all alone, he went around and bent over at the waist, placing the palms of his hands upon the seat cushions at either side of Edward’s thighs, bringing their faces inches apart from one another.

“What are you upset about?” Roy finally questioned.

Edward calmly turned his head, avoiding Roy’s gaze. “I… I didn’t get my New Year’s midnight kiss, bastard...” he muttered.

Roy blinked slowly, and a small smirk touched his lips. “Aw, that sounds horrible!” he teased in a soft voice.

“I know, right?” Ed replied, facing Roy once more. “Hey… could I…”

Edward paused and a heat touched his cheeks. “Roy, could I be your first mistake? Your first of the new year?” he asked quietly.

The question sent Roy grinning from ear to ear and he couldn’t help but place a gentle kiss upon the blond’s forehead.

“I want you to be the first mistake of every day, of every hour, and of every minute,” he replied.

“What about every second?”

“Well I think we can both agree that a man’s gotta have a bit of breathing room!”


End file.
